


Dex Wrote a Poem

by Bee_Boy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Poetry, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M, Miscommunication, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Boy/pseuds/Bee_Boy
Summary: Nursey was just curious, he saw a paper on his desk and started reading. Who knew it'd lead to this.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Kudos: 50





	Dex Wrote a Poem

**Author's Note:**

> This one is actually beta'd by @ poindextears on tumblr!! I might've written the first few paragraphs while being angsty about check please ending, but the rest I wrote after I calmed down.

This was so out of the ordinary. Nursey couldn't believe his eyes.

Dex had written a poem.

It wasn't a love poem, though many might confuse it for one.

No, it was a poem that was filled with the promise of something, of a future of possibility. 

It was a poem that had laid out Dex's feelings, but it wasn't a love poem. It couldn't be a love poem. Dex would never feel that way for Nursey. He couldn't. Sure they get along now, after they had talked everything out properly. But Dex would never in a million years love Nursey, at least not the way Nursey loved Dex.

To be fair, there was no one's name on the poem, at all. Not Dex's not Nursey's. It was just Dex's handwriting. Describing someone stupidly similar to Nursey, but it could just be a coincidence.

"You remind me of green,  
Of leaves and eyes,  
I keep the plants to remind me of your green."

Plenty of people could have green eyes, Nursey isn't the only person to ever have green eyes.

"You remind me of english class,  
Spouting nonsense about poetical meaning,  
Criticing every thing you come across.  
You'd probably critic this poem,  
I know I've made mistakes."

Nursey can't be the only green-eyed poetic philosopher who critiques grammar and the like.

"You remind me of summer,  
Filled with heat and suffering,  
Where all you to do is get on some ice and put it behind you."

That definitely wasn't a metaphor for their fights and how they put it behind them for their team. It couldn't be.

"You remind me of home,  
In your arms late at night,  
I feel safe and warm,  
I lay wake at your sleeping face and think,  
'Why did I have to fall for someone so out of reach'. "

That couldn't be Nursey. Sure they've had bro bonding nights where they ended up cuddling and falling asleep, but it was purely platonic on Dex's side. It had to be.

He couldn't love Nursey the way Nursey loved him.

Sure the poem didn't have Nursey's name, but the book it fell out of did. The page it bookmarked stating, "I fell in love with Derek Nurse. Too bad he'll never love me the way I love him." Too bad Nursey never looked in that book, too bad he didn't look at the bookmarked page.

Don't worry, he'd find out how Dex felt, without ever having to open that book, as he was brought from how panic hearing the door open.

"Hey Nursey, I think I left my notebook here last night." 

Nursey dropped the poem, as it was a single sheet it slowly descended to the floor showing itself off to anyone within eye shot, "Dex. Ah, shit, I didn't mean to, I just saw it and read it. I'm sorry."

Dex stood still. "So, you read it. Great. So like, what did you think?"

"It's chill, but there's quite a few grammatical errors. Which normally in poetry can be overlooked, but as this was a free verse due to a lack of any sort of beat or pattern to it I feel like it's inexcusable. It's just a typical paragraph with line breaks where you felt necessary."

"Of course, instead of a "hey, I don't like you back" I get a critique. I knew you'd critique it but I didn't think you'd start off with it!" Dex was frustrated, but he did his best to keep his voice level.

Nursey stood in shock, "Wait. Wait this was ac meant for me? You actually wrote this about me? Not someone else, not like some random green eyed person?"

"You really only read the poem, didn't you? It was right next to a declaration of my feelings, to you. Straight forward, in love with Derek Nurse."

Nursey took a minute to process. Dex did love him the way Nursey did, he just confessed to his face. He wrote a stupid free verse love poem for him. There was only one thing Nursey could think to do now.

Dex's lips were chapped and scanned from where the ginger but his lip. It was perfect for Nursey, he kissed Dex with everything part of his until he had to break to breath.

"I'm in love with you too. Please date me?" Nursey could hear the nerves in his own voice.

"Oh my fucking god, yes, Nurse, I'll date you."


End file.
